The Tree Problem/Transcript
Recap * It begins with Peg having received a gigantic present. She notes that she cannot shake it due to its size, and then wants to know where Cat is because she prefers opening presents in his company. Cat then begins to call Peg's name, but she still can't see him, and when she asks him where he is, he claims he doesn't know. Peg is worried but she knows Cat must be nearby and begins to search. She complains to a caterpillar, who asks how she feels. At that moment, an acorn falls on Peg's head and she says, "Ouch!". The caterpillar says that he's sorry that losing Cat hurts, but Peg clarifies that an acorn fell on her. This inspires her to look for Cat above her. When she looks up, she sees him at the top of the tree, juggling acorns, and believes that he intentionally dropped one. Cat is not sure if he did, but he accepts it, and after singing Problem Solved, Peg asks Cat how he got up in the tree. As it turns out, Cat didn't even realize he was in a tree! Peg tries to jump to reach Cat and get him down, but she is unsuccessful. The caterpillar is still curious about how Peg feels, but Peg doesn't have time, so she walks off to get assistance, telling Cat to count stuff to keep himself entertained. * She walks off and encounters the Neighbor Ladies. They greet her and she asks to borrow something important, but they interrupt, asking if she wants clothes. Peg asks for a ladder and Viv lets her borrow one, but asks Peg to stack the objects that are in the way. She does it strategically, finding the most effective way to stack them without the pile falling, and singing while doing so. Viv then hands her a rickety ladder she had since she was a little girl. * Peg brings back the ladder, but Cat notices how rickety it is and worries that it is dangerous. Peg tries to climb it anyway, but it breaks. Peg and Cat rant dramatically on the situation and Peg asks Cat what he'd do if he was on the ground. He says that he'd walk around until he bumped out of something. Peg attempts this, and bumps into the present, which inspires her to open it and see if anything useful is inside. She opens it and gets out a giant coloring book and an equally giant kaleidoscope. She decides to stack them to get Cat down. The kaleidoscope is too slippery to climb and not high enough for Cat to slide down, so Peg asks for another idea. Cat suggests looking into the box again. Instead, Peg decides to move the box itself towards the tree and put the kaleidoscope on top for Cat to slide down. Just then, Ramone comes and Peg asks what he is doing. As it is his day off, Ramone is not doing anything in particular, so Peg asks him for help. It works, but Cat does not know how to get down from the box. Peg begins to Totally Freak Out, but Ramone says that it is OK, as Cat can jump into his arms. Cat doesn't want to, so Peg lets him slide down on the coloring book. Ramone leaves, Cat thanks Peg, and they sing a song about how Cat can rely on Peg. It ends with them solidifying their friendship with a hug. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Peg + Cat ADS